Unconditional Love
by Cullen089
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens went to Hogwarts? What if Hermione was one of the Cullens and Fleur Delacour takes a liking to her? I'm bad with summeries, sorry. The rating may change to M. WARNING: Femslash Hermione/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Bella, Hermione/Fleur**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: I'm very new to writing fanfiction but I will do my best to not get you irritated.**

***The words in italics are Fleur's thoughts.***

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cloudy day. Everything was hectic as always in Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards were scrambling around to purchase their supplies.

Fleur Delacour was walking with her sister, Gabriel. She was on her way home when something caught her attention.

On the other side stood the most beautiful, breathtaking woman she has ever seen. The young woman had brown hair, a slender body that most girls would kill for, fair smooth skin, perfect red lips, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes.

For the first time in Fleur's life, she was speechless, her heart soared. This woman took her breath away. Fleur felt weak at the knees. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She couldn't think about anything except that woman.

Gabriel, noticing Fleur was no longer walking beside her, turned around to see her sister practically drooling. Gabriel walked to her sister looking confused. "Fleur, what's wrong?" Fleur didn't move. She just kept staring at the woman. Gabriel followed her sister's gaze and saw the woman she was drooling over. Gabriel had a huge grin on her face, "Oh. Well even I will admit she is sexy. I think you should go for her…if she's single."

Fleur finally broke out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, I was just-"Gabriel laughed, "Don't even try to hide it. I can see you like her. Heck, I don't even think I've ever seen you like this with anyone. "Fleur couldn't help but smile.

Six other beautiful (_but not as beautiful as __**her**_) people walked towards the woman she was staring at. Gabriel looked at Fleur, "They must be family." _I hope so._ When Fleur and Gabriel looked back, all of them were gone. Fleur's heart immediately broke into a million pieces. _She's gone. I don't even know her name._ Fleur felt tears welling up in her eyes. It really freaked her out. She never felt anything this strong before.

Gabriel looked over to her sister. "I'm sure you'll see her again." Fleur looked at her skeptically. "Seriously, I have this gut feeling that you'll meet. Have I ever been wrong about my gut feelings?" Fleur gave her a small smile. "No. Okay, I trust you." Fleur and Gabriel made their way out.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow, sorry guys. It looked _a lot longer_ when I wrote it on paper. lol Anyway, I have a question. Would you like Fleur to be a professor or a student at Hogwarts? I will do my best to update today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. College is really kicking my butt. Lol Anyway, I am going to try to write the bulk of chapter 3 today and finish up and post it tomorrow.**

Chapter 2:

Fleur Delacour was lying on her bed in her room. No matter how hard she tried she could not, for the life of her, get that woman off her mind. That woman has taken over her mind, soul and heart. She couldn't explain why she was feeling like this. It was always her who was the one that awed everybody. She was terrified of the power that the woman had over her. And yet, some part of her actually enjoyed it. Never in her life had she fell in love before and she was sure she had fallen in love with that woman. She couldn't help but smile at that thought. She was so sure she would never truly love someone like that.

Her family was worried about her. They thought she would have found 'the one' by then. They had been constantly on her back about finding her soul mate. _I guess there is no need for them to worry any longer. I have found her. And once she is with me, no magic in this universe can keep me from her._ She was ecstatic to say the least. She was going to do whatever it took to find her and make her hers.

She was drifting off to sleep until she shot back up and had a terrible thought. _What if she has already have someone? Surely someone like her wouldn't be single. She must have someone. What if she isn't even to women?_ For the first time, Fleur felt like all her energy, happiness and hope was lost. She felt that if she couldn't have that woman, she no longer had a reason to stay on this earth. _What would be the point in breathing if she isn't mine?_

There was a knock on the door but Fleur was not in the mood to talk. Instead she closed her eyes and forced her tears back. There was another knock on the door. "I'm not feeling well."

Gabriel opened her door and peaked her head in, "Then I should probably come inside."

Before Fleur could respond, Gabriel was already closing the door behind her. "What's wrong, Fleur? You look like you ate one of aunt Lizette's cooking?"

Fleur sighed, "I'm just thinking."

Gabriel looked at her, puzzled. "You said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm not." Fleur said.

"Why?"

Fleur tried to reassure her sister by putting on a happy face. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine Gabriel. Why don't we go out shopping?"

Naturally, Gabriel knew something was off. Gabriel sighed, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong instead? Maybe I can help."

Fleur smiled at her sister, "Thank you Gabriel. I really appreciate it but I you can't help."

Gabriel looked offended. "What do you mean by that?"

Fleur looked at her, "I don't mean it in a bad way. I just mean you don't have control over it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Gabriel looked at her challengingly, "If you're really sorry, you will tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Fleur smiled at her sister. _So caring._

Fleur gave in. "Alright. I'm just worried that the woman we saw has someone already. I don't know what I would do if I can't have her."

"Maybe she doesn't have anyone, Fleur."

"Gabriel, someone like her can't be single…at least not for long."

"Maybe everyone is thinking like that and that is why there is a possibility she is not with anyone. Besides, if she really is with someone we can always beat the up or put a hex on them."

"Gabriel! No! You will not do that, you hear? If she is happy, I will not be selfish and try to break them up…even if it kills me."

"Fleur, you know how hard it is for us veelas to find love. You've spent too much time trying to find your soulmate for this to happen. You've wandered all over this earth looking and when you finally found her, you aren't even going to fight for her?"

Fleur instantly became angry. "What am I suppose to do? Rip her relationship apart so she can be miserable for being with me?"

First of all, we don't know if she's taken. She was by herself. No one that was with her would want to leave her alone for too long. And secondly, no matter what you say, I know there can never be any one who can make her happier than you."

Fleur looked at her, "How do you know?"

Gabriel laughed. "Well for one, you have veela charm." Fleur rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful. You're also a romantic, even though you've never been in love, so that's saying something. You care about people. You try so hard to make people happy. You love to make people laugh and you'd do anything for the people that you love. The only flaw that I can think of is your nasty temper."

"Hey!" Fleur reached over and threw her pillow at Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed. "But honestly? I don't think she is with anyone. You know I can read people really well. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You know I have never been wrong about these things.

Fleur smiled. "Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled. "You know, I'll bet anything that you will see her soon. I noticed she had books that are used for Hogwarts."

Fleur's eyes lit up. "You did? I never noticed. Are you sure?"

Gabriel laughed, "You probably didn't notice the books because you were noticing her body instead."

Fleur blushed.

"Trust me. It's just a matter of time before you guys meet and live happily ever after."

"I really hope so, Gabriel. Nothing would bring me more pleasure."

Gabriel tried not to laugh. "Well...I think there is one thing that-"

"Gabriel!" If it were possible, Gabriel could've swore that Fleur blushed even harder.

Fleur looked away trying to hide her smile, knowing what her sister said was true.

_Soon I will have her._

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys. It really makes me happy and want to write more. You're all awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Author's note: Thanks for your support. I will get another chapter up this week.**

Chapter 3:

When Fleur's mother, Apolline first heard about Fleur being in love by Gabriel, words couldn't express how happy and excited she was. Fleur explained to her parents about her plan. She thought she had the perfect plan until her father spoke. He reminded her that a professor and student relationship was considered inappropriate. So Fleur was desperately trying to think of a way around this. After some serious thinking she had given up. She figured she would cross that bridge when she got to it. She didn't want the chance to be with that woman go by.

Fleur didn't think it was possible but her parents are pushing her even more. They tried to get her to go to Hogwarts days before it was even open to the other professors. It was torturous for Fleur to wait. She couldn't wait for Hogwarts to open so she could search for her one true love. Finally, after three days, the wait was over.

Fleur made her way inside Hogwarts. She greeted the rest of the professors and took her seat. She waited impatiently for the students to arrive. She had to really restrain herself when she saw the students filing in. Fleur's eyes instantly searched for the woman she had been obsessing about. She was so busy trying to find her that she didn't notice students drooling and gaping at her as always.

After what seemed like forever she couldn't find her. Then at the corner of her eye she saw the crowd making way for a group of students. It was then that she realized she recognized them. They were the same people that hung around the woman she had fallen for. She saw _her_ soul mate walking with the group at the end. She couldn't keep her eyes off her. Fleur may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was a mess. Her heart threaten to leap out of her chest and tap dance. She forgot how to breathe. She saw nothing but this woman. The group made their way to a separate table than the other students. She became confused as to why the group wasn't sitting with the others.

Fleur looked questioningly at the professor beside her. Professor Sprout just smiled, "They're the Cullens'. They don't particularly like to sit by anyone else except for their family. They're mostly loners. They don't talk to any of the other students unless absolutely necessary."

Fleur thought about this and wondered what the reason was? _Do they despise others? Does this mean I don't have a chance?_

After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore got their attention. He made his yearly announcements. After he was finished, he paused. "And now, it is my greatest pleasure to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacour!" The whole school cheered unbelievably loud. But Fleur hadn't noticed. She was too focused on her soul mate. Professor Sprout nudged her with her elbow, urging her to stand up. Finally, her eyes ripped away to look at the school clapping and cheering for her. Fleur stood up and smiled. She looked over to the woman she had been staring at to find her looking at her with an expression she hadn't been prepared for…disgust? Never had Fleur been looked at like that. She couldn't help but feel her heart break.

Dumbledore ended his speech and wished everyone a good evening and allowed everyone to enjoy the feast. During the entire dinner, Fleur and the woman that she loved glanced at each other, making eye contact every time.

Later, the students made their way to their assigned common rooms. Fleur reluctantly made her way to her room. She was anxious for tomorrow to finally meet her.

It was three in the morning when Fleur woke up. She knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep, so she decided to get ready for her first set of seventh years…more importantly _her_.

She made her way to her classroom and began to organize her things. While she waited for the students arrive, she thought about what she would say to her love.

It wasn't long before students came rushing in and took seats. She couldn't help but realize that everyone tried to sit as closely to her as possible. Some students even went as far as bribing others to switch seats with them. She froze as she saw her love enter her classroom. She couldn't help the smile that played over her face.

Fleur spoke to the whole class, "Hello. I am Professor Delacour. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have made a seating arrangement so I can remember your names. When I call your name, please sit at the desk I point to." Fleur took out a paper with the seating arrangements.

Fleur walked around the class assigning seats. Finally, Fleur got to the last name. _Hermione Granger Cullen. _ Fleur had to keep herself from running her fingers along the name. "Mademoiselle Cullen." Fleur called and pointed to the seat closest to the front and her desk. Hermione made her way to her seat, never talking her eyes off her and sat down. Fleur felt a shiver run through her body at the intensity of Hermione's eyes was giving her. Fleur swallowed hard and moved to the front of the class. Her heart was beating so hard that she could practically hear it.

"Okay. I think it would be best to review after such a long break." Fleur said. Fleur wasn't sure if anyone was paying attention on the account of everyone drooling over her. _How ironic. That is probably how I look when I look at Hermione._

Fleur looked over at Hermione to see her still staring at her intensely. Fleur wasn't sure what to make of that look. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. She thought about how she would approach Hermione when the time came. Fleur figured she would ease her way into Hermione's heart with time.

Fleur cleared her throat and spoke to the class, "Who can tell me the best way to deal with Cornish Pixies? I heard about the incident with Professor Lockhart a few years ago and wanted to make sure everyone got it down properly."

Fleur looked at Hermione just in time to see her smile.

After class was over, none of the students seemed like they wanted to leave. All except Hermione who made her way out. Fleur was very disappointed but knew it was just a matter of time.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading you guys. **


	4. My Heroine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: As promised, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4:

The next day Hermione didn't come to Fleur's class. This made her very worried and sad. After a few days of Hermione not showing up, she called Thomas Jackson, who sits next to Hermione after class, "Monsieur Jackson, may I speak with you?" The rest of the class jealously made their way out to their next class.

Jackson was ecstatic Professor Fleur asked him to stay. He walked up to her with a huge smile, "Yes, Professor Delacour?"

Fleur looked up at him and smiled, "Do you know why Mademoiselle Cullen hasn't been in class lately?"

Jackson frowned. "I heard she was not feeling well."

Fleur looked worried, "Is she in the hospital wing?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, she just hasn't really been around. If you want, when I see her, I can tell her that you want to speak with her."

Fleur smiled. She didn't want to rise suspicion, no matter how badly she wanted to meet her. "That is fine, Monsieur Jackson I will wait until she comes back."

Jackson nodded, "Ok. So, I have been having a little trouble with this class lately and I was wondering if you were offering tutoring after school?" Jackson gave her his best 'sexy' smile.

Fleur caught on right away. "Really? I am sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, I do not take on extra tutoring. I do know one professor that specializes in that area. I can set up an appointment for you with him-"

Jackson cut her off, "No. I'm sure I can manage with a little extra hard work. Thank you." With that, he turned around and left.

Fleur smiled and shook her head.

She went on with the rest of her day, hoping that Hermione would return soon.

A couple more days passed by and Fleur was in the middle of teaching when Hermione entered quietly. Fleur saw her at the doorway and smiled. Hermione looked a little…happier. Words couldn't express how excited she was to see her. Fleur continued on until it was time to go. She saw Hermione get up to leave. _Oh, no. You will not get away from me this time,_ she thought.

"Mademoiselle Cullen, may I speak with you?" Hermione froze while others not so happily, went on.

Fleur and Hermione were finally alone.

Hermione walked to her desk and asked, "You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Hermione's voice was so smooth, almost musical. Although, something was off. While Hermione's voice was smooth, she seemed nervous. Fleur didn't know why. She was confused that someone like Hermione would be nervous to talk to anyone.

Fleur had never heard such a beautiful voice. It sounded like an angel. Fleur looked up from her writing and hardly managed to hold in a gasp. Hermione was absolutely breathtaking, especially her eyes. She was even more beautiful up close. Fleur had just realized that this was the closest distance they had been.

Fleur got up from her chair and made her way over to her. Fleur swallowed hard and managed to find her voice,"How are you feeling Mademoiselle Cullen? "

"A lot better, thank you. I sincerely apologize for not being able to attend your class." Hermione said.

"Oh, no. There is no need to apologize mademoiselle. I'm just worried about you. I'm glad to hear you are feeling better."

Hermione bowed her head a little and smiled, "Thank you kindly, Professor Delacour."

That gesture alone turned Fleur on. She also noticed how polite she was. She cleared her throat, "I thought you would need to know what you missed."

Hermione gave her a warm smile. Fleur melted. It took everything Fleur had not to reach out and kiss her.

"Actually, that won't be necessary Professor Delacour," Fleur loved the way Hermione said her name and wanted her to say it again. "But I have been keeping track of what has been going on. I have also been doing the homework." Hermione handed her assignments to her. Fleur felt Hermione's smooth, cold fingers brush against hers. Fleur shivered but not from the cold. Hermione flinched and pulled her hand away rather quickly as if she was ashamed and in pain.

Fleur wanted to comfort her but didn't get the chance to. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see tomorrow." Hermione said. Fleur looked at her a little worried. Hermione gave her a small smile, "I promise." Hermione turned and walked out.

Fleur sighed.

Hermione was true to her word and was there the next day. Only this time, Hermione seemed frustrated. Fleur desperately wanted to know what was making Hermione uncomfortable. She wanted to soothe her and take any discomfort away. It was time to go and all the students headed out to go to their next class with Hermione in the front as usual.

Later that night, Fleur got ready for bed and lied down on her comfy king sized bed. She looked to her right at the empty spot. She couldn't help but think that it was lonely and Hermione lying by her side, cuddling would make it perfect.

Fleur finally fell asleep and dreamt about her and Hermione, laughing and talking. She woke up to her alarm clock buzzing and wanted to throw the clock against the wall for waking her up from her dream and ruining it. She was especially mad because it was Saturday and didn't need to be up yet. She got up and looked out her window and saw the sky was dark and cloudy, threatening to rain. She made her way to the shower to get ready for the day.

Fleur went over her schedule for her classes on Monday. She realized she had forgotten a crucial part. Fleur knew that it could only be found in The Dark Forest. She went outside to collect what she needed.

Fleur made her way deep in the woods. She wanted to hurry before it got darker.

When she got done, she went to head back. She froze when she heard a twig snapped and knew it wasn't her. She whipped her head and turned around. She pulled out her wand and backed up. She heard hard breathing behind her, so she turned around again.

Before she could react, a giant black wolf was coming at her full speed, baring his sharp teeth. She didn't have to time to cast a spell because Hermione was in front of her, shielding her. Fleur had no idea where Hermione came from. Hermione ran head on to meet the wolf with one hand gripping its neck. Hermione maneuvered her body so she could hold the wolf down to the ground.

Fleur couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Hermione and the wolf looked in the same direction. The wolf somehow got out of Hermione's hold and ran in the other direction.

Fleur still in shock and in awe, dropped to her knees. Hermione walked towards her, kneeling down, "Are you-"Hermione looked in the same direction she did before. Without another word, Hermione ran towards the castle.

A group of professors swarmed around her asking if she was okay and helped her up. Fleur wasn't really paying attention to any of them. She was too busy walking around, looking for Hermione, _her heroine._

_I will most definitely talk to her about this, the first chance I get, _she thought.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to AllApologies451994 for the awesome review.**

Chapter 5:

After the other professors were done asking questions, Fleur went to the hospital wing. Fleur didn't want to, but the other professors insisted that she see Madam Pomfrey. No matter how many times she told them she was fine, they wouldn't hear it.

After she was done, Fleur started looking for Hermione. It took her about one and a half hours but she finally found Hermione sitting and whispering to her brothers and sisters in The Three Broomsticks. The group looked in her direction as Fleur made her way to them.

No matter how many times she saw Hermione, she didn't think there will ever be a time when she wasn't in awe of her beauty. She bent down and asked, "Mademoiselle Cullen, may I speak with you in private?"

Hermione looked troubled, but nodded, "Sure."

Fleur and Hermione walked outside to a secluded area. Hermione was the first one to speak, "Okay, what is on your mind?"

Fleur looked at her in disbelief, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I also wanted to know what and how that happened back there in the Forbidden Forest? How did you know I was in danger? I remember that giant wolf coming at me and then somehow you ended up in front of me taking it on. You actually took him on, with no fear and no hesitation."

Hermione looked like she was trying to think of something fast. "It is not unheard of people finding unbelievable strength when their life is in danger." Hermione said.

Fleur shook her head. "No, but it's more than that. _Nobody_ can produce that much physical strength. It's not very common. In fact, I have never heard or seen that kind of strength and speed."

Hermione looked down and bit her lip softly. Finally she looked up to meet Fleur's eyes, "If I were you, I wouldn't be telling that to everyone. You may get sent to a psychiatric ward."

"If you want to keep this secret, I will without a moment's pause. But I know that everything I saw was real. There is nothing that you can say or do, that will make me think, otherwise."

"What is it that you want from me, Professor Fleur?" Hermione asked.

_For you to be mine,_ thought Fleur. "I want you to admit that what I saw was real and how you were able to do all of that." Fleur said.

Hermione looked a little angry. "Isn't it enough that I stopped that wolf from attacking you? Why do you need an explanation? Just be grateful and move on."

"I cannot begin to tell you how very grateful I am."

Hermione stared at her and appeared to be thinking about something. "You're not going to except my answer and move on, are you?" Hermione asked.

Fleur shook her head, "Not a chance."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, professor, that you are wasting your time." Hermione said.

Hermione's family came out and gestured her to follow them. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I will see you Monday." Hermione turned and walked away.

Frustrated, Fleur walked back to her room. She got out parchment and a quill and started to write a letter to her parents. She explained her progress (or lack of) with Hermione. She failed to mention that Hermione had saved her life, as it was Hermione's request.

After she was done, she got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly. Again she dreamt about her and Hermione. She could honestly say all of her favorite dreams were when Hermione was in them.

* * *

She woke up, thankfully remembering to turn off her alarm and got ready.

Once again, it was dark outside as Fleur walked out near the Quidditch field. The Quidditch players were practicing. Her heart sped up when she saw Hermione talking to one of her sisters.

Fleur became so transfixed on her that she didn't see a seventh year Slytherin walk up to her. "Hello, Professor Delacour." he said.

"Hello." Fleur would've addressed him by his name but couldn't remember it. She was pretty sure he was in one of her classes.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to a Quidditch match. It will be the Bulgarians vs. Stonewall. The match is during the holidays."

Fleur noticed Hermione looked like she was listening to the whole conversation. But Fleur knew Hermione couldn't hear anything because they were too far away.

Fleur noticed Hermione's body stiffen and she looked very hurt. Hermione was walking towards them but one of her sisters grabbed her arm, making her stop. Fleur wanted to know what made Hermione act like this. If Fleur didn't know better, she'd think Hermione was jealous.

Fleur realized the young Slytherin was still waiting for her answer. "I'm very sorry but I will be busy in France at that time."

The Slytherin's mouth dropped as if shocked he was turned down. "If this is about an age difference, you don't have to worry. I was held back a couple years."

Fleur tried to suppress a smile when she saw Hermione roll her eyes. _But there is no way she can hear us, right?_ Fleur thought.

Fleur noticed Hermione seemed a little happier.

"I'm sorry but I really am busy." Fleur said.

Before the Slytherin could say anything, a very young Hufflepuff boy ran up to her.

"Professor Delacour, Madam Pomfrey wants to see you to make sure you're okay. She said she promises this will be the last time." The Hufflepuff boy said.

"Thank you." Fleur said.

Fleur walked in the direction of the hospital wing.

She didn't get very far when Hermione appeared beside her. "What is there in France, professor?"

Fleur looked at Hermione in amazement, "Who told you about that?"

"That's not important. Please, don't try to avoid the question." Hermione said.

"Hermione, will you give me the truth about what happened in the Forbidden Forest?" Fleur asked.

"Okay. I was really scared and when I get scared, all my senses kick into overdrive."

Fleur looked at her, "You won't give me a different answer will you."

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Fleur sighed, "I'm going to France to visit my family."

Hermione nodded.

"May I ask you a question, Hermione?"

"Is it about the Forbidden Forest because I'm still going with what I said?" Hermione asked.

Fleur wanted to know how Hermione felt about her, so she asked in a subtle way. "I know that students aren't very fond of their professors. So, why did you save me? To get extra credit?"

The minute Fleur asked, she regretted it because Hermione looked very hurt.

"You think I would save you just to get a good grade?"

"Not many students would risk their own life to save their teacher's." Fleur said.

Hermione looked at her, "I'm not most students, professor."

Fleur looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, "No, you're not." Fleur couldn't stop herself. She walked closer to her. She reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek. Fleur had never been this close to her before and she could smell Hermione's scent. She smelled like orchid, jasmine and some other amazing scent that she couldn't make out. Fleur could smell Hermione's scent forever and still not get enough. Hermione moved away from her touch and Fleur immediately felt very sad.

"I know that you mean well but I think it would be a good idea if we have very minimal contact. Don't get me wrong, I like being near you." Hermione said

Fleur's heart soared. She then became confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if you know what's good for you, you'd spend as little time as possible with me."

Fleur gave her a confused look.

"I don't mean it as a threat, professor. I really do like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can never judge a book by its cover. Some things seem very innocent when in reality, they are just about the most dangerous thing there can possibly be." Hermione said

Before anything else could be said, Madam Pomfrey opened the doors with a smile. "There you are. I've been waiting for you. Please come with me." Madam Pomfrey turned and walked in the other direction.

Fleur didn't realize they were standing outside the hospital wing. She instantly felt sad that she had to leave Hermione.

"I will see you soon, professor." Hermione said

Hermione walked in the way she came from.

Hermione didn't get very far before a good-looking guy walked up to her. Fleur watched the man talk to Hermione. Fleur instantly felt very, very jealous. The man seemed to be flirting with her. Fleur had never been a very violent person but she felt like torturing the young man. She couldn't hear what they were saying and it made her very frustrated. The man left, while Hermione walked in another direction.

Fleur watched her leave and tried to hold back her tears before anyone found out.

* * *

Fleur was nearly done with her exam when Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Any news about the wolf hunt?"

"No, they're still trying to figure out who it was." Fleur said.

"So, they think it was a werewolf?"

"Yes. There is no other explanation on how a wolf got here."

"I suppose." There was a pause. "I see you're getting to know Miss Hermione Cullen."

Fleur looked at her, "A little. If even that."

"Well, I think you are the first person I saw who she spoke to. I have never seen her speak to anyone besides her family."

* * *

Fleur was sitting on a chair in her room thinking about Hermione, as usual.

Words spoken by Hermione were running through her mind, _You can never judge a book by its cover. Some things seem very innocent when in reality, they are just about the most dangerous thing there can possibly be._

Fleur knew there was something more. She was dead set on finding out what. She always was a curious being.

Fleur took out parchment and a quill. She made a list of all the things that were unique about Hermione. She thought about how cold Hermione was when their fingers touched. She thought about her beauty, her speed, her strength. She tried thinking about every moment she saw her. She then remembered that she hadn't _once_ seen her eat or drink.

* * *

Fleur walked to the library with her list in her hand. She made her way over to the Restricted Section and got numerous books. She set them in the middle of the desk in the library and began looking over them. It was a mystery how she was able to concentrate on the account of stares and admiration looks she received from the students. They were drooling over her.

Several hours later, Fleur set the book she had been holding for the past half hour down. All the books that she had read through pointed to one thing. _Vampire_

**Author's note: Thanks for reading.**


	6. Confronting Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

Chapter 6:

Fleur was still in shock about what she had read. Even in the Wizarding world, vampires seemed mythical. Fleur wasn't sure what she had read was real. However, she couldn't think of any other explanation. It took her a while but Fleur finally decided that what she had read was in fact true. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. She knew her love for Hermione hadn't changed in the slightest. But what did this mean? Was her life really in danger? Was Hermione really that vicious? If she was, why wasn't she afraid of Hermione? Fleur's biggest concern was, not being able to have Hermione.

Since Fleur had found out about Hermione, she had even more questions about her than ever before. She thought about confronting her about it but she doubted Hermione would even admit it. Fleur thought about what it would be like to be a vampire. Fleur remembered reading that vampires were immortal and that meant Hermione was immortal. With this thought, Fleur knew she wanted to become a vampire so she could be with Hermione forever. If things went well, she would ask Hermione to change her.

Fleur had received a ridiculous amount of owls sent by her family; granted most of them were from her mother. They were constantly asking about her and Hermione, how they were doing, has she asked Hermione out yet?

Fleur decided she would confront Hermione on Monday. She quickly fell asleep and dreamt about her and Hermione having children.

* * *

Monday morning was hard to start. When Fleur woke up, she quickly realized that she desperately wanted to have children with Hermione. Fleur knew it was possible for her to have children with Hermione and instantly became hopeful. Thanks to the veela part of her, she was able to have children even with a vampire. She could only hope Hermione would feel the same.

Fleur waited for her students to arrive. Fleur became surprisingly nervous to talk to Hermione. It wasn't that she was afraid of her but she was afraid of unanswered questions and rejection.

Fleur patiently waited for all the students to arrive. Hermione walked in looking troubled. She was frustrated.

Fleur began class with ease. She became more and more nervous as time passed. Finally, it was time for the students to go. Fleur wasn't surprised to see Hermione trying to leave. So, Fleur had to call her back, "Mademoiselle Cullen, may I speak with you."

While Hermione stayed behind, Fleur led the rest of the class out. After the last student was gone, she closed the door and turned to face Hermione. _Alone at last,_ she thought.

Fleur walked up to Hermione. Hermione was the first one to speak, "You wanted to speak with me, professor?"

Fleur was still in awe of Hermione's smooth voice. She took a deep breath, "Yes. I thought about what you said and it made me curious." Hermione looked confused. "So much so, that I did a little research."

Hermione looked scared. "Researched on what?"

"You." Fleur said.

Before Hermione could speak, Professor Snape walked in without knocking. Snape looked at them suspiciously. Fleur sighed, "Yes, Professor? What can I do for you?"

Snape looked at them with such disgust, "I want to speak with you for a minute."

"Of course."

She turned to Hermione but before she could say anything, Hermione whispered, "I have other classes. Meet me at the Quidditch field in five hours."

Fleur nodded.

* * *

Fleur walked to the Quidditch field and found Hermione waiting patiently.

Fleur smiled, even in the dark, Hermione looked beautiful.

Hermione walked up to her so that they were no less than a foot apart. Hermione spoke in her calm, smooth voice, "What have you found out?"

Fleur wasn't sure if Hermione wanted her to know. She gazed into her gorgeous hazel eyes, feeling lost in them. "Vampire."

Hermione stared at her. "Did you always know? You always seem nervous around me."

"What makes you think that?" Fleur asked

Hermione took a small step towards her, "Your heart, I can hear it beat wildly every time I'm near you. You get fidgety when I'm in the same room."

"So, that automatically translates to me being scared?" Fleur asked

Hermione gave her a confused look, "What else could it be?"

Fleur's jaw dropped, "You must be joking!"

Hermione shook her head, "It's okay to admit you're frightened of me."

"I'm not afraid of you! I just…" Fleur trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked

Fleur looked in her eyes, "I like you…a lot." Fleur wanted to say that she was in love with her but she didn't want to risk scaring Hermione off.

Hermione scoffed, "How can you? I'm a monster. Someone like you could never- should never like someone like me."

Fleur whispered, "I can't help it. I have no control over who I love." Fleur gasped. She didn't mean to say that, not now.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Love me? I don't mean to be rude, professor, but I don't believe you do."

"Stop." Fleur knew there was no going back now. She took a deep breath, "I do. I know I do."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know?" Hermione asked

"Because Hermione, I'm part veela. Do you know about veelas?"

Hermione's voice was soft and smooth, "I have heard of them. I don't know much, though."

Fleur took a deep breath, "We're part human, part magical creature. When we become furious, we transform into something else. To most men, we are viewed as young and beautiful. Even our dance is described as seductive. Veelas are sort of like animals. We try to find our 'mate'. We can love only one person in the entire world. We are devoted to that person alone. We can physically and emotionally love only one person. It is impossible for us to choose who we fall for. The veela, or animal in us is the one who chooses. And the veela in me chose you. She wants you, I want you. I couldn't stop loving you even if I wanted to."

"You've made a grave mistake. It's hard enough that I fell in love with you. Now you tell me this and it will be even harder to let you go." Hermione whispered

Fleur gasped, "You love me?"

Without hesitation, Hermione spoke in her smooth voice, "Yes. I love you. I always will. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you at Diagon Alley."

Fleur smiled, her heart leaped with joy.

"But it won't change anything. I have to let you go."

Fleur's face fell. She was becoming frantic, "What? Why?"

Hermione looked confused, "What do you mean why!? I'm dangerous. I wanted to kill you. You don't have the slightest idea how much I want you. Your scent is so intoxicating. That was the reason why I was gone a while during your class. But at the same time, I crave you. I can't get you out of my mind. I'm very protective of you. I love you enough to walk away, to keep you out of harm's way…even if it will kill me in the process."

Fleur didn't know what to say. She had tears I her eyes, she longed to hear Hermione say she was in love with her.

Fleur voice was pleading, "All the more reason why you should stay. Protect me, Hermione. Protect me from the heart ache, please. Life will be hell without you." Fleur didn't care if she looked pathetic begging. She just needed Hermione.

Hermione looked pained, "It is because that I love you that I will let you go. You're safer without me. It would be so selfish of me to stay. I'm protecting you from me."

"I know you would never hurt me. If you truly love me, you'd stay with me." Fleur said

Hermione shook her head, "That's not fair."

Tears were now running down her face, "No! _This_ isn't fair, Hermione. We love each other and yet you're walking away from me."

Hermione looked very hurt, "It's not like it's easy for me to leave! I'd give _anything_ to be with you. But if this keeps you alive, then I'm willing to do it."

"This will not keep me alive, Hermione. If I don't have you, I mind as well die. At least that would be merciful."

Hermione looked at her worriedly, "You're saying that if I leave you will commit suicide?"

Fleur shook her head, "No, but I wouldn't be _alive_. I would just live my life say by say, minute after minute. I won't have a life without you." Deep down, Fleur knew that if Hermione left, someone would have to stop her from doing something stupid.

Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand, "Just stay with me. Be with me. Please?"

Hermione sighed. She gripped Fleur's hand and looked at her. Hermione gave her a beautiful smile, "Okay. I will."

**Author's note: Please review. :)**


	7. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you SO much for the reviews and story alerts. It is much appreciated.**

**Also, just to give you guys a heads up, this may contain spoilers for you in the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter 7:**

Fleur was ecstatic. She hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione responded instantly. "I can't believe it. Finally, after all these years of waiting for you, you're here."

Fleur smiled, trying to keep her tears at bay. She was so happy she could cry.

Fleur had so many questions, but before she could ask, Hermione looked to the side and whispered, "Someone's coming."

Before Fleur could do or say anything, Hermione picked her up and took off at high speed. Hermione stopped at Fleur's room. Fleur was impressed with how fast Hermione could run.

Fleur was puzzled. "How do you know where my house is?"

Hermione had a guilty look. "I…I can follow your scent."

Fleur was amazed, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "I better go before I get caught. I will see you soon."

Hermione took off. Fleur was still amazed of Hermione's speed. Fleur opened her door with a huge smile; still so happy she and Hermione were together. She doubted she would fall asleep soon, so she decided to write to her family and tell them about her and Hermione being together.

* * *

Fleur woke up to her owl pecking at her. He was carrying three letters at once. Fleur reached out and grabbed the letters, reading them. They were from her sister, her father and of course her mother. They were all overjoyed. Her mother begged her to bring Hermione home so she could meet her. She also asked her if she planned to marry Hermione.

* * *

Fleur got ready for the day and headed out to her classroom. As the students filed in, Fleur saw Hermione walk in and take her seat. Hermione and Fleur did their best to keep their eyes off each other so no one would suspect anything.

After the class was over, Hermione stayed behind. She walked to Fleur, "How about we meet after school?"

"That would be lovely. Meet me at my house." Fleur said

Hermione gave her a smile, "See you then." Hermione walked out.

Fleur knew that it was going to be a long day. She couldn't wait to see Hermione. It always is the highlight of her day.

* * *

Fleur walked to her room and opened her door. She closed and locked it and turned around. She was shocked when she saw Hermione standing there in the middle of her living room.

"How did you get in here?" Fleur asked

"The window. You really shouldn't leave your window open, people can sneak in…who isn't me." Hermione responded

"Does it bother you, that I come through your window?" Hermione looked nervous.

Fleur smiled, "No. Not in the least. You make it sound like this wasn't your first time climbing through."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked down at the ground.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" Fleur asked

"Maybe not."

Fleur wanted to laugh. "How many times?"

Hermione looked guilty, "I wasn't keeping track. It's just that I'm making sure you're okay. I sneak in when you're sleeping….I hope it doesn't sound as perverted. I'm not trying to stalk you. I give you time alone…I just…"

Fleur smiled, "Don't worry. I don't think any less of you. I think it's really sweet. Feel free to drop by."

Hermione gave her a small. Hermione looked embarrassed.

Fleur walked up to her, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione nodded, "Me too."

"Why don't we sit on the couch?"

Hermione and Fleur sat next to each other on the comfy, beige couch.

"You may go first. I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

Fleur smiled, _Such a gentleman, or in this case gentlewoman,_ she thought

"Do you…I mean…drink from humans?" Fleur was hesitant to ask.

Hermione smiled, "Rest assured. I do not drink from humans. My family and I only hunt animals. I can't say that for all vampires. You know, you can tell a lot from a vampire's eyes. Vampire's eyes are golden-brown when if we hunt animals. A vampire who feeds off humans, their eyes are burgundy. And when vampires are thirsty, they turn black."

Fleur smiled, she was very happy to hear Hermione doesn't kill humans. "So you don't need to drink humans?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's more for a comfortable feeling. It's like you only eating soup and nothing else. You can see how that would be difficult?"

"So humans are like steaks?"

Hermione laughed, "I suppose."

Fleur smiled she loved hearing Hermione laugh, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20. But technically I'm nearly 100. I was born in 1911."

Fleur gasped. "But you're flawless. You look so young. I know you're immortal but I figure you would age a little."

Hermione smiled, "I will forever look like this."

"I'm not the oldest one. My sister Bella, she is 18. Bella's husband and my brother, Edward was born in 1901. My other brother, Emmett was born in 1915. His wife Rosalie, was born in 1915. My other sister, Alice was born in 1901. And her husband, Jasper was born in 1843. We're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Esme was born in 1895. And Carlisle was born in the 1640s."

"Vampires have special abilities. Whatever our strength was when we were human become enhanced. Alice, she is able to see the future, Jasper can feel and change people's emotions, Emmett…is strong. Rosalie has beauty. Edward can read minds and Bella is like a shield. She can let people in if she wants. Carlisle has compassion and Esme is able to love passionately."

Fleur looked at her in amazement, "Wow. That's fascinating. What about you? What is your special ability?"

Hermione looked embarrassed, "Me? Well, I have an easy time learning. Once I learn something, I'll remember it even if I was only taught once. My brain is like a steel trap.

"That's very interesting. I would love to meet your family some day." Fleur said

Hermione smiled, "I have a strong feeling you will soon. My family is anxious to meet you…in a good way, not in a dinner way."

Fleur smiled, "I trust them. They really want to meet me?" Fleur was happy that they already approve of her.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Well then guess it's only fair that I tell you that my family wants to meet you as well."

Hermione laughed, "Really? That's something."

Fleur noticed that Hermione seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"What's your next question?"

"How does someone become a vampire?"

Hermione didn't look happy with this question, "Why?"

"Curiosity." Fleur didn't want Hermione to know that she was planning to become a vampire to be with her forever yet.

Hermione looked hesitant to answer. "A vampire bites a human, venom gets inside the human. Vampires have to be strong mentally for it to work. They have to pull away, or the person can die. The venom in the body is painfully unbearable. It's almost impossible for a vampire to stop. Chances are that they won't."

Despite hearing this, Fleur knew Hermione would be able to.

"What made you decide not to kill people?"

Hermione looked at her, "Some of my human traits are still in here," Hermione pointed to her heart. "I don't want to hurt people."

Fleur gave Hermione a loving smile.

Hermione got up, "It's getting late, I should head back before someone realizes I'm gone."

Fleur instantly felt sad, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione hugged her, "Of course."

Hermione turned and left.

* * *

The next day, Fleur was finishing up the class lesson. Everyone was hardly listening because they were too excited about winter break. After about ten minutes, the class reluctantly left Fleur to attend their next class, leaving behind Fleur and Hermione.

Hermione had a nervous smile on her face as she walked up to Fleur, "So, how anxious are you to meet my family?"

Fleur gave her a hug and grinned, "The sooner, the better."  
Hermione grinned, "Well, your wish will come tomorrow, during the holidays."

**Author's note: In the next chapter, Fleur will meet Hermione's family. Good luck to all of them lol**

**Please review. I will do my best to get another chapter up this weekend. **


	8. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, both Fleur and Hermione were packing in their rooms. Fleur had sent another letter the night before telling her mother about her meeting Hermione's family. Fleur was surprised that she had gotten a reply so quickly. She wasn't shocked that her mother was angry she didn't bring Hermione over to them first.

They later met outside. Fleur looked really nervous and Hermione noticed. Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and gently squeezing it, comforting her.

"It will be alright. They already like you." Hermione said

"But they don't know me." Fleur responded

"Well, I talk about you and they feel like they already know you." Hermione gave her a loving smile.

Fleur smiled

"I guess we can use a portkey." Fleur led her over and they both grabbed hold.

* * *

They ended up at a place Fleur did not recognize at all. It was in the middle of nowhere.

"This is my house. I figure we'd visit them tomorrow, if that's okay?" Hermione asked

Fleur smiled, "That's fine."

Hermione and Fleur went up the steps. "You live here?" Fleur asked

"Not exactly. I have this house but I get lonely. I live with my family." Hermione said

"I see."

Hermione unlocked the door and held it open for Fleur.

"Thank you." Fleur stepped in and looked around.

Even though everything was clean and looked well kept, it was a little empty. Fleur turned to Hermione.

Hermione laughed and closed the door, "All my stuff is in the other house."

"Oh." Fleur looked around the room. She would never have guessed this was Hermione's house. It didn't feel like her. Then again, she wasn't actually living here.

After Hermione gave her the tour, they decided to sit on the couch and talk. They had a great time laughing and talking about the experiences only they could possible go through.

It was getting late so Hermione led her to her room.

"I noticed there is only one bed. I can sleep on the couch." Fleur said

"You don't have to, really." Hermione said

"Really, it's okay. "

Hermione laughed, "There really is no need for that."

Fleur was confused, "Why?"

"Because I don't sleep."

"Don't sleep? What do you mean?"

"I don't sleep…ever."

"Wow. They failed to mention that in the books I read."

"Yeah. Vampires have to secretive. We don't blab about anything about us."

"When was the last time you slept?" Fleur asked

"Right before I changed."

"That was a while ago."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really. You can't miss something what you've forgotten. To me, it would seem like a pain, a burden."

Fleur laughed, "True. It is. It takes up a good chunk amount of time."

Hermione smiled, "I'll go get some more blankets in case you get cold." Hermione turned and walked toward the closet.

Fleur called back to her, "That's okay. This will be plenty. Hermione? Are you able to sleep or you just don't want to?"

"I can't sleep even if I tried."

"Then what will you do then, for the time being?"

"Don't worry, I will be preoccupied. I have a million and one things to get done." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and gave her a hug. Fleur couldn't help but notice Hermione's painful expression. Hermione noticed her noticing this.

"I'm sorry. It's just really hard. Your scent is so…goodnight."

Hermione turned and left.

Fleur felt bad that she was causing this pain to Hermione. She tried thinking of a way to ease it. At least until she becomes a vampire.

Fleur turned and walked in the room. She got ready and drifted off to sleep.

Fleur was very happy that night on the count of her dreams. All night she dreamt of making passionate love to Hermione.

* * *

Fleur was upset that she woke up so soon. At the same time she was relieved. Something told her she moaned out loud. She desperately hoped Hermione didn't hear her.

She washed up and went down the stairs.

Hermione greeted her with a huge smile, "Good Morning. I made you breakfast."

"Thank you very much. I thought you didn't eat. How is it that you can cook?"

"Well, I have a lot of time…eternity of time."

Fleur smiled, she wasn't sure if Hermione was sad about it.

After Fleur ate, she couldn't stop commenting on how good a cook Hermione was."

They both got ready and within a couple hours, they were heading out the door.

For once, it was actually very sunny. Fleur walked ahead but stopped when she realized she didn't know where they were going. She turned around and gasped at the sight before her.

There, before her eyes, stood Hermione, shining bright and beautifully. Fleur literally couldn't breathe Hermione was so beautiful.

"Hermione." Fleur whispered. Fleur moved closer to Hermione. If Fleur was having trouble keeping her dreams 'G' rated now, she will most certainly have an even tougher time from now on.

Fleur lifted her hand and stroked Hermione's body to make sure it was real. Hermione tensed up and Fleur quickly moved her hand away.

Fleur looked at Hermione in the eyes, "How? Hermione-"

"It's a vampire thing."

_How many things are those books leaving out?_ Fleur thought.

"Instead of burning in the sun's rays…"

"You shine." Fleur finished for her.

Hermione nodded

_So beautiful, so breathtaking._ Fleur thought.

Fleur realized she could stare at her in the sun her whole life.

Hermione reached for Fleur's hand and gently took it in her own.

"Come on. My family is anxious to meet you." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur instantly became very nervous. She was worried that she wasn't up to the family's expectations. What if she said something offensive? What if she angers them in some way? No! She would do her best to impress them. To show them that Hermione was in good hands. That no one can love her like she does.

Hermione brought Fleur's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. Fleur shivered but not from the cold.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked

Fleur nodded, "Oui."

Hermione smiled, "I was beginning to wonder if you knew French."

"So, you like it?"

Hermione smiled

"Well then, I will be sure to use it more around you. The only reason I don't use French words is that it seems to annoy people."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Fleur, I find that there is nothing you can do that will annoy me. Every tiny thing you do amazes and fascinates me."

Fleur melted at her words.

Fleur cupped Hermione's cheek, "Oh, chéri. I feel the same way."

Hermione smiled and led Fleur to her car.

Fleur was in awe with it. She has read and heard about cars but never actually _seen_ one.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and led her to the passenger seat. She opened the door to let Fleur in. "Merci" Fleur said and Hermione smiled and closed the door once she was in.

Hermione blurred to the driver's side and got in.

Hermione smiled when she saw Fleur take in every detail of the car.

Hermione started the car and smiled at Fleur's shocked expression.

Hermione was driving down the road really fast but since Fleur wasn't familiar with cars, she didn't notice. They got at the house in under 10 minutes when it was a half hour drive. Hermione pulled up the driveway and killed the engine.

Before Fleur knew it, a young, attractive woman opened the door for her. Fleur unbuckled her seatbelt and the young woman helped her out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Esme, Hermione's adoptive mother." Esme gave Fleur a hug.

Fleur smiled, "Bonjour Mrs. Cullen. I'm Fleur, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Esme smiled, "I can see why Hermione likes you. Come in, please."

Esme pulled Fleur into the house.

When Fleur was inside the, the whole family was waiting to greet her.

Hermione took Fleur's hand and introduced them.

"This is Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett…and Rosalie."

Fleur could tell Hermione was hesitant to introduce Rosalie for some reason.

Fleur smiled, "It is nice to meet you all."

Emmett rushed towards her and picked her up giving her a bear hug, "Welcome to the family, Fleur!"

Carlisle walked over to them, "Emmett, leave the poor young woman alone. You don't want to scare her. It is a pleasure, I finally get to see the woman that holds Hermione's heart."

Fleur blushed, "Thank you."

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett crowded around her, asking questions. Where is she from, how old is she, does she have a big family, any siblings, what does she like to do.

Esme broke them all up, "Give this poor woman to breathe."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she needs oxygen."

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled.

Fleur couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay. I like it when you're all comfortable around me."

Hermione smiled and kissed the back of Fleur's hand.

**Author's note: I will try to have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	9. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the wait. Since it's been a **

**long time, I'm posting two chapters.**

**Chapter 9:**

Everyone was seated in the living room. Fleur felt so welcomed and warmed by the hospitality everyone was giving her. Everyone was so intrigued and interested in her, well except Rosalie. If she were to be completely honest, she was a little afraid of Rosalie.

"I love that blouse, where did you get it?" Alice asked

Fleur smiled, "Merci. I got it at a store in Diagon Alley. I can't remember what the name of it was, though."

Alice made an exciting sound, "We'll have to shop there together. I will try to get Hermione to come with us, but she hates shopping just as much as Bella."

Bella gave her a frown, "I just don't see the appeal. It gets boring fast, and then you have to wait in a long line."

Edward smiled and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

Alice's smile faded, "You like shopping, don't you?"

Fleur smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Alice gave her another excited noise. "This will be so awesome!"

Emmett had a grin on his face, "So awesome! When you get back, I'm going to show you something that is SO cool. It's called a Playstation 3. And what it is-"

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled

"What? I know she'll love it." Emmett said

Edward laughed, "It is amazing, big guy like him liking video games. No one would guess he is a nerd, or whatever people call other people who like video games."

"Hey! I'm not a nerd. Maybe I am, but no one would _dare_ say anything." Emmett said with a smile.

"A video game?" Fleur asked, confused

"It's one of those things where you would have to see it. It's hard to explain but it is a muggle invention. Emmett is all about having fun. He may look big and bad but he loves everyone and likes to have a good time." Hermione said

"Hermione! Don't blow my cover." Emmett said

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give it away." Hermione smiled charmingly.

Fleur's heart soared. She could stare at Hermione's smile forever.

"Can I get you anything, dear? It should be close to dinner time." Esme asked

Fleur smiled at Esme. She remembered Hermione telling her Esme loved to cook. She rarely got to since no one eats.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Esme asked

"No, I'm not." Fleur said

"I think I know what I'll cook." Esme said with a smile. She got up excited.

Fleur got up, "I can help you."

"Oh, no dear. You're our guest."

"I insist. I would love to help."

Esme smiled, "You don't trust me?"

Fleur's smile faded quickly, "No! No, that's not it. I just thought I would get to know you better and-"

Everyone laughed.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and kissed it, "She was teasing you, darling."

Fleur blushed.

"I'm sorry, dear. I couldn't resist. Come, let us get better acquainted." Esme said.

Fleur followed Esme.

"You see that, Emmett? You drove her away. Hermione is going to beat you." Bella teased.

* * *

Esme and Fleur talked, mostly about themselves to know each other better. Fleur immediately felt sad when Esme told her about her losing her baby.

Edward and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, "Sorry to interrupt. Edward and I are going hunting. We will be back as soon as we can." Carlisle walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot something. Edward, stay here. I will be right back." Carlisle left, leaving Edward alone with Esme and Fleur. He tried not to listen but failed.

"I'm very grateful for all the kids and especially Renesmee. Renesmee was a miracle."

Edward smiled big, his face lighted up.

"I just wish I could have more grandchildren." Esme said sadly.

Fleur mentally smiled knowing that if Hermione was willing, they would have children and Esme would have her wish.

"Well you never know. Maybe you will get more grandchildren." Fleur said

Edward tried not to look surprised. He was really excited for the whole family but more so for Hermione and Fleur. He was almost positive they were going to have at least two new additions to the family. Maybe more, depending on how many kids they were planning to have. '_Hermione is going to be SO happy when she hears this. Also, I'm going to be an uncle! Bella is going to be an aunt. Renesmee is going to have a little cousin, maybe even more than one cousin.'_

Fleur debated whether or not she should mention that she and Hermione could have kids. She didn't want anyone thinking she was moving too fast. Perhaps she was but she knew in her heart that there was no one else except for Hermione.

Esme noticed Edward's huge grin, "What is it, Edward?"

Edwards face fell. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Fleur has a shocked look on her face. She had completely forgotten Edward could read her thoughts. Fleur once again, blushed. '_This so embarrassing. He must think I'm a psycho. What am I going to do? How do I get out of this?'_ Fleur thought

"I was just remembering something funny that happened to me the other day." Edward knew it was a lame defense but he panicked.

"Okay." Esme said

Fleur was grateful and relieved Edward didn't say anything.

Esme turned to focus her attention on Fleur, "Adoption really isn't an option. It would be too dangerous and it wouldn't be fair to the child. The only way would be for another miracle to happen."

Fleur nodded. She wanted to ease the woman's concern but she was also afraid to admit she wanted to have children with Hermione. So, she decided to tell her later.

Carlisle came back and looked over to Edward, "All set. Let's go."

Edward walked out with Carlisle with a grin on his face.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Hermione's Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 10:**

Everyone left to go hunting. The only ones at the house were Fleur, Esme and Hermione.

They were sitting on the couch, talking for hours when Fleur turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you never mentioned how you changed. If you don't mind, would you tell me?"

Hermione smiled lovingly, "I don't mind but it is a rather long story."

"I have time." Fleur said

Hermione smiled, "Well, I was walking home in the woods and I got lost. I'm not sure how long I was out there. I heard a noise and got scared. Something told me I was in danger. I ran in no particular direction; I just wanted to get away. And that's when I saw him…the Dark Lord. I knew there was no point in running. He had me. I was at his mercy. We locked eyes and before I realized it, he casted a spell on me. I don't know what it was because he mumbled it. I just remember being in excruciating pain. My blood was all over. It felt like I was lying there for days but I was only there for a minute from what Esme told me. I looked up and saw her. She said everything was going to be okay and not to worry. She changed me and that pain was worse than the spell that was casted on me. I woke up on a bed with the Cullens looking at me. At first I forgot what happened. I had a moment of amnesia. Slowly, my memories started to come back and they taught me all there is to know about being a vampire."

Fleur's heart ached just thinking about what Hermione having to go through that. She wanted to torture the Dark Lord for making her love suffer.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Fleur said

Hermione smiled and put her arm around Fleur, "It's alright. I'm beyond happy now."

Fleur's heart fluttered.

Everyone came through the front door, finished hunting.

They all sat down in the same room…well almost everyone. Rosalie walked up to her and Emmett's room without even glancing at Fleur.

Fleur felt sad that Rosalie didn't like her. She barely acted like she existed. She didn't know why she was being ignored but she wanted to find out.

Fleur managed to hold in a yawn but it didn't go unnoticed by the Cullens.

"I do believe it is time for the human to sleep." Esme said with a smile.

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

Jasper smiled, "She must be bored with us, then."

Fleur eyes widened, "No! I-"

Bella smiled and patted her leg, "You have to learn that we love to tease and joke around. Not all vampires are so serious, wanting to kill everything in sight and angry all the time."

"Except my wife." Emmett muttered.

"I will take her to bed." Hermione said, grabbing Fleur's hand and leading her up to the bedroom.

"I bet you will." Emmett whispered. With that comment, he received a few blows from the Cullens. If Fleur had heard that, she would blush horribly. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom, "I managed to find a bed for you. I hope it is to your liking."

Fleur was touched. It was a king sized bed that looked so comfortable.

"Thank you Hermione." Fleur hugged Hermione.

She didn't notice Hermione stiffen. Hermione tried not to sniff her. Fleur's scent was ecstasy to her. Fleur didn't want to let her go but she did.

"Hermione it's not fair for me to kick you out of your room."

"I volunteered. There is no way I'm letting you sleep anywhere else. I consider it an honor and a privilege for you to sleep in my room." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and kept her tears at bay.

"I will see you in the morning, Fleur. I will be thinking about you all night."

Hermione smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Fleur got ready for bed and got under the covers. She couldn't sleep and she knew why. She hated knowing Rosalie didn't like her, or perhaps hate her.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep, she decided to handle the problem. After all, Rosalie would probably be her……..sister in-law.

She got up and headed toward her room. Thankfully, she didn't see anyone in sight. She reached Rosalie's door. She debated whether she should knock. If she were to knock, everyone would probably hear it. If she didn't knock…who knows what would happen. Thinking it would be better for her health, she knocked softly but loud enough. After a while she decided to knock again after no one answered.

Fleur decided to head back to bed. She would talk to her tomorrow. She turned around and was startled to see Bella there.

"Looking for Rosalie?" Bella asked in a melodic voice.

"Yes, but she's probably not there." Fleur said nervously.

Bella smiled, sympathetically. She wrapped her arm over Fleur's shoulder. "Listen, I know what it's like not having Rosalie's approval. Before I was human, I was scared shitless of her. But as time went on, she eased up on me. We came to an understanding. It will take her awhile but she'll warm up to you."

Fleur nodded, "Thanks Bella."

"Not a problem. I'm always here if you need me." Bella said and left

Fleur sighed and headed back to her room. It took her a while but she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Fleur woke up took her shower, got dressed and ready for the day. She went down the stairs and was greeted by everybody.

Esme had made her a huge breakfast. Fleur's mouth dropped at the sight of it.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I cooked everything that I knew people ate for breakfast." Esme said and smiled sheepishly.

Fleur was stunned, "Thank you. Really, I'm not a picky eater."

After Fleur was done eating, Hermione walked up to her and held out her hand, "Come with me. I haven't had the luxury of enjoying just us."

Fleur smiled and took Hermione's hand. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Hermione smiled and led her outside.

**Author's note: The next chapter will be more centered on Fleur and Hermione romance. I will get that up as soon as I can. Please review.**


	11. May I Have This Dance?

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Hermione led Fleur outside. When the sun hit Hermione, Fleur was again, in awe. No words existed and could be described by Hermione's beauty. In fact, Hermione's beauty almost brought tears into Fleur's eyes. This didn't go unnoticed be Hermione.

"What's wrong, darling? Hermione asked

Fleur shook her head and cleared her throat, "Nothing. You wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione gave her a dazzling smile that made Fleur go weak in the knees.

"Well I wanted to show you something. May I?" Hermione said, gesturing to see if she could pick up Fleur. Fleur was more than willing and said yes.

Hermione gently picked Fleur up and carried her. Hermione ran at an alarming speed. No animal could catch up to her. Fleur couldn't see anything, they were traveling so fast. It didn't take very long for Hermione to reach their destination. Hermione gently set Fleur down. Fleur took in her surroundings. She was in amazement.

They were in a remote area. They were alone. There were purple flowers everywhere. Everything was so green. Pink, purple and blue clouds moved in the sky. It was one of the prettiest places Fleur has ever seen. Fleur looked over at Hermione.

"I was roaming around and found this place." Hermione said looking at Fleur.

"It's beautiful." Fleur whispered, still amazed.

Hermione smiled and walked over to a stereo that was resting on the grass and pressed 'play'. The song, _'Amazed' _was playing.

Hermione gracefully, walked over to Fleur. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"

Fleur smiled brightly, "Oui."

Hermione smiled again and took Fleur's hand. She led her to a shorten patch of grass. Hermione bowed to Fleur and Fleur did the same. Hermione took Fleur's right hand into her own. Hermione's hand felt cold to Fleur but she really couldn't care less. Hermione placed her left hand onto Fleur's back and Fleur placed her left hand onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione began to move while Fleur followed.

Fleur was very impressed with Hermione's dancing. She realized that Hermione was…_perfect_. She didn't know if there was anything that Hermione couldn't do. It didn't bother Fleur in the least to know that Hermione was perfect. In fact, it was a bit of a turn-on for her. Everybody thought Fleur was perfect but in Fleur mind, she believed she couldn't even compare with Hermione.

A whole bunch of thoughts were running across Fleur's mind. She was very sad and heartbroken that she will not be able to go on living with her beloved soul-mate, Hermione. So, would their children. Hermione would be the only one left behind. She told Bella about this and she told her that if something were to happen, Hermione would follow them. Hermione would end her life without a millisecond's hesitation. This did not make her feel better in the least.

Fleur realized that she wanted to live on with Hermione and her children forever. From what Bella told her, Hermione was most likely not going to change her. Fleur would just have to convince her to change her.

Fleur was cut off-guard when Hermione dipped her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked softly with a gentle smile, looking down into Fleur's piercing, beautiful blue eyes. Hermione knew she could easily get lost in them.

Fleur, looking up into Hermione's gorgeous hazel eyes, smiling, "Nothing."

Hermione gently lifted Fleur back up. "Really? Nothing was on your mind?" Hermione said skeptically.

Fleur smiled, "Nothing worth mentioning right now. What were you thinking about?"

Hermione hesitated, "I don't-"

Fleur smiled, "You were. I can tell you were thinking about something."

"You really want to know?"

Fleur nodded, "Oui."

"The truth?" Hermione asked

"Preferably." Fleur responded

Hermione sighed and twirled Fleur around. Hermione gently placed her hand on Fleur's face. Hermione stroked Fleur's cheek with her thumb.

"I was thinking 'why is this goddess with me?'" Hermione said

Fleur blushed, "I am no goddess, chéri."

Hermione smiled, "Anyone who says different, doesn't deserve to be in your presence."

Fleur blushed even more, "You give me too much credit."

Hermione shook her head, "Why are you with me?"

Fleur's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously? You really have to ask?"

Hermione nodded, "Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful. I just don't see why you would want to be with me. Fleur, you could do better than me."

Fleur looked genuinely hurt. She stopped dancing and let go of Hermione. She was close to tears, "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that again, Hermione!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said

"Nobody in their right mind would turn you down. You may not think I know much about you, but I do. I watch you carefully. You are caring, sensitive, compassionate, a hard worker, smart, mysterious…and gorgeous." Fleur said with a smile.

"There is no one else I would rather be with, than you." Fleur said and continued to dance with Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I sincerely apologize that I have upset you. I didn't want to do that."

"I know, you are forgiven. You really don't think very highly of yourself, do you?" Fleur said

Hermione hesitated, "I better think about how to word this one."

Fleur laughed, "Well, I will be sure to change that. I will make you see just how special you are."

The song ended and Hermione bowed to Fleur and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." Fleur said, smiling brightly.

"My pleasure." Hermione said with a smile.

"What-?" Fleur began to speak, but was cut off by Hermione putting her finger onto her lips, telling her she was trying to listen.

Hermione turned her head to the left and was listening closely. Hermione slowly walked towards the sound. Realization crossed over onto her face and she quickly walked toward the blonde.

The brunette grabbed Fleur's arm, "We have to go, it's not safe, here."

Fleur looked confused, "Wh-"

Fleur saw a blur and then two beautiful men standing ten feet from them. Hermione backed Fleur behind her, protectively. Hermione was ready to fight.

The man on the left wore black slacks, a very red button-up shirt, black dress up shoes and a long black coat. His skin was fair, his medium-lengthened hair was dirty blond.

The man on the right wore dark blue jeans, light brown shoes, a white sweater that hugged his body perfectly. His skin was dark and his hair was short.

When she reached their eyes, she gasped. Their eyes were red.

The man on the right smiled, "Hello."

Hermione was very angry. These vampires have ruined what was supposed to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I will try to put the next chapter up asap. I know what it's like to be left with a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think, please. **

**Oh, since I suck at describing, if you want a better idea of where Fleur and Hermione danced, go to my profile and I put up a link. I found it somewhere and I thought it was pretty.**


	12. Jenoah and Ace

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Hello." Hermione responded, cautiously.

Fleur couldn't help but notice the man on the right being incredibly buff. She was worried that Hermione didn't have a chance.

"I see you have a lovely lady.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked angrily

The man laughed bitterly, "I am Janoah, Laurent's cousin. And this here, is Prince Adrien. He prefers to be called Ace, though. "Ace gave Fleur a charming smile.

Fleur felt so disgusted with Ace's smile.

"You remember, or at least heard of Laurent, don't you, Hermione?" Janoah asked

Hermione's face had a look of horror.

"Who is Laurent?" Fleur whispered

"I'll explain later." Hermione said, not bothering to whisper.

"Aww. She doesn't know? I think she should know the kind of person she associates with."

"I only bring up people who are worth mentioning." Hermione said

Janoah became very angry and started forward. He didn't get too far before Ace placed his hand on Janoah's shoulder to stop him.

"Let's not let our tempers flare, Janoah." Ace said

Ace walked up to Fleur, Hermione's arms were still wrapped around her protectively. Ace took hold of Fleur's hand and kissed it. Anger and hatred could be seen in Hermione's eyes. She wanted to rip Ace's arm off.

Ace smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. My name is Adrien, but you can call me Ace. What is your name, beautiful?"

Fleur yanked her hand away and Ace chuckled, "I am not telling you."

"Aww. Why not? I told you mine. It's only fair you tell me yours." Ace said with a charming smile.

"I'm not afraid of you." Fleur said. And that was an outright lie.

Ace smiled, "Yes, you are, but there is no need. I can hear your heart beating so fast that I'm afraid it will rip your throat open. Please, I will not hurt you. And I will not let Janoah hurt you, either." Ace offered his hand.

Hermione gently pulled Fleur away and pushed Ace away, "I suggest you leave and never come back, if you value your life at all."

Ace looked at Hermione, "I was just being friendly to the young lass."

Fleur noticed Ace had a lustful look in his eyes and it made her feel so disgusted. She felt she would throw up. It took all of Hermione's willpower not to charge at him and rip his throat out.

"Leave." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I will see you again, sweetheart. When I return, I want your name." Ace said and blew her a kiss. Ace and Janoah turned and left.

Hermione took Fleur hands into her own, "I am so sorry." she whispered.

Fleur shook her head and placed her hand on Hermione's cheek, "It's not your fault, amour."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. She took the blonde's hand and led her away, "Let's go, I have to let everyone else know."

* * *

Hermione and Fleur walked through the front door. Everyone was seated in the family room. Jasper and Edward were playing with Renesmee, Alice was talking to Bella, planning the next shopping spree, Carlisle and Esme were talking, Emmett was playing a video game and Rosalie was reading a magazine.

Everyone looked up, happy to see them.

"Hello ladies, how was your day?" Carlisle asked

Edward, being the mind reader, knew in an instant. He became angry fast.

"It was great, except for one incident." Hermione said

Emmett laughed and paused his game, "This, I have to hear. What did you do, Hermione?"

Hermione looked offended, "_I_ didn't do anything, thank you. Laurent's cousin is in town. I'm guessing he isn't too happy about what happened to Laurent."

Everybody looked shocked. All of them started arguing with each other on what they should do.

After a while, Hermione managed to get them all to be quiet.

"Not only that, but he has a friend with him."

Emmett looked confused, "When you say 'friend', do you mean-"

"No Emmett. I mean friend. He is Prince Aiden but he goes by Ace."

Emmett snorted, "Ace? He couldn't have come up with something better?"

"That's hardly the issue here." Alice said, annoyed.

Emmett put his hands up, "Relax. If they ever show up again, we will show them no mercy."

"It's more than that. Ace has taken an interest in Fleur." Hermione said

Edward read Hermione's mind and couldn't help but feel bad for her. He knew it was hard to have someone flirt with the woman you love.

Emmett walked over to Fleur and gave her a hug, "No need to worry. We won't let them get you." Emmett looked over to Rosalie, "Right?"

Rosalie gave a half-hearted nod.

"See?" Emmett said trying to convince her.

"That's right. You're one of us. You're practically family now." Alice said

Everybody nodded their heads. Renesmee ran up to Fleur and gave her a hug.

Fleur smiled.

Everyone resumed talking.

Jasper walked over to Hermione, "You don't have to worry. Fleur's never going to leave you. She loves you too much."

Hermione looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile, "Really?"

Jasper nodded.

"Not out of guilt right? If she found someone else she would go with her heart, right?"

Jasper scrunched his eyebrows, "Trust me, there is no chance that she will love someone other than you. If only you knew the depths of her love for you, you wouldn't have a doubt in your mind."

"I just don't want her to stay because she felt like she had to. If she did find someone else, I would let her go…as much as it would kill me, I will let her."

Jasper shook his head, "She wouldn't. But again, there is no chance. You're the one."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Jasper smiled back, "Your welcome."

"All I care about is Fleur's happiness. She is my number one priority. "

"The feeling is mutual." Jasper said

"You felt my jealousy?" Hermione knew the answer to that.

Jasper shrugged, "The part where you aren't worrying yourself sick over Fleur's safety. I don't know if this will make you feel better, but Fleur would take her life if you were gone. That's how much she loves you."

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, "No, that _doesn't_ make me feel better."

Jasper looked sympathetic, "Sorry, forget I said that then."

* * *

The rest of the day went great. It was late at night and Fleur was very tired but she couldn't bring herself to sleep.

Fleur and Hermione were sitting on the bed, talking.

"Who is Laurent?" Fleur finally asked

Hermione looked at her, "He's a vampire, Janoah's cousin. Laurent stumbled upon Bella for the second time when she was human. A pack of wolves saved her. In the end, the wolves killed Laurent."

"Then wouldn't he be mad at the wolves?"

Hermione shook her head, "He feels that if it wasn't for Bella, none of it would ever happen."

Fleur shook her head in disbelief.

Hermione smiled, "A vampire's love is strong. True, vampires have a dark nature, but when we love, we love."

Fleur smiled. She reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Same goes for Veelas." Fleur said with a loving smile.

Hermione smiled back.

"What about Ace? Do you know anything about him?" Fleur asked

Hermione shook her head, "No. That was the first time I met him. I know it won't be the last time, though."

"Ace really frightens me." Fleur said.

Hermione fought back the rage. She hated it when Fleur was scared. She wanted to hunt Ace down and torture him for scaring her love.

Hermione reached over and embraced Fleur. Hermione whispered into her ear, "I won't ever let him hurt you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Hermione kissed the top of Fleur's head, trying not to breathe in Fleur's scent. She didn't want to risk Fleur's intoxicating scent.

"I trust you. I know you would protect me." Fleur whispered back.

Hermione smiled at this. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Fleur said sadly.

Hermione tucked her in and caressed her face, "I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, after Fleur had breakfast Emmett ran up to her.

"Hey! Would you like to play against me?" Emmett asked

Fleur looked confused.

"A video game?" Emmett said

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Fleur said

"Awesome! Let's go." Emmett grabbed Fleur's arm and led her to the family room.

"Here." Emmett handed Fleur a controller.

Fleur took it and looked at it.

Emmett looked at her, "Oh, right. You've never seen it before."

Fleur looked back at him and shook her head.

For the next half hour, Emmett taught Fleur how to use it and explained the car racing game.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Emmett asked.

"Oui." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione walked into the room with a big smile on her face, "There you are. Have you been here the entire time?"

Fleur looked at her and ran up to her to give her a hug. "Oui."

Emmett hit the gas button and his car started, leaving Fleur's car behind.

Fleur looked over at the tv., "Hey! That's cheating!"

Fleur ran back and hit the gas button.

"You just found out about this game and console. How do you know I'm cheating?"

Fleur looked at him, "Don't insult my intelligence."

Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, you never told me Fleur was with you." Hermione said

Emmett smiled, "If I told you, you would take her away from me-Hey!"

Fleur crashed her car into Emmett's, making him skid out of control.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"You've been hogging Fleur all to yourself. It's my turn now." Emmett said

Alice comes in with a bright smile on her face, "It's my turn after Emmett. He's right Hermione, you've been hogging Fleur. We want to spend time with her too."

Hermione huffed, "Well she's my girlfriend."

Emmett smiled, "Uh oh. Hermione's getting possessive."

Emmett turned to Fleur, "One of the things about vampires is that when it comes to our mates, we can get a little possessive sometimes. We want to be with our mates all the time."

Fleur immediately felt turned on about this. She really liked it.

Alice walked over and sat beside Fleur while Hermione sat on the other side.

"She's going to win, Emmett." Alice said

"No she's not!" Emmett said

Hermione smiled, "Emmett, she is in the lead."

Fleur was too preoccupied to notice. She realized that she was still racing Emmett.

"Slow down, woman! Let me catch up." Emmett said

"Don't!" Alice and Hermione said at the same time.

Emmett used one of his hands to cover Fleur's eyes. Fleur tried to move away to see the screen.

Alice gently tried to pull off Emmett's hand away and Hermione tried to distract him.

The game screamed, "GAME OVER, player 2 wins".

Hermione and Alice laughed, "Fleur still won Emmett. See? Cheating doesn't do any good."

"I want a rematch!" Emmett said

The girls laughed.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Oh come one! I promise I won't cheat."

"Sorry Emmett. It's my turn. Fleur, Hermione, Bella and I are going shopping." Alice said

Emmett sighed, "Fine."

"How about a rematch when I come back?" Fleur said

Emmett's eyes lit up, "You got it!"

Alice, Fleur and Hermione left the room to get Bella and headed out.

* * *

_*****In the next chapter, Hermione will be visiting Fleur's family.*****_

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I caught the flu from one of my classmates and I was feeling terrible. **

**I will be updating a lot more often. I will try to update every week.**

**I thank you for your patience and understanding. The next chapter will be up next week.**


End file.
